


Catching up on time

by Romanticide09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy Love, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks, In Love, M/M, Mpreg, Why do they do this, an angel and his hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: They finally did it, and life decides to help them get things started together ^.^ This will be a series if I think enough people will want to read it. This is just the prologue.  :)





	Catching up on time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first destiel fic so i hope its not to bad ^.^

It was for once an easy Saturday night at the bunker, and Dean decided it was movie night. A movie night with his brother, and his...he used to think brother, lately though something has changed. 

"I have failed you again dean," Cas called out from the kitchen making dean raise his eyebrow to exchange a look with Sam. He could tell Sam was about to get up, but instead, he waved him back down signaling that he had it. Getting up with a grunt, and still holding his bottle of beer in one hand he made his way to the kitchen. His mind wanders to a list of things that Cass could have done, most of them quite worrisome. Those worries were gone the moment he walked through the doorway and saw Cass staring disappointedly at a bag of burnt popcorn. "Cas.." He said with a deep chuckle and stepped towards him taking the bag from him. "It's my fault for not showing you first." Throwing away the bad popcorn, and sitting down his beer dean went to the cabinets to grab another bag of popcorn. 

Cas nodded his head, and let his eyes follow dean like they always did. He had spent a lot more time with the Winchesters lately, but even he couldn't like he enjoyed his time with dean just a little more. He hadn't realized how hard he was thinking until he felt dean's had on his shoulder. 

"Did I lose you, Cass? I mean I know making popcorn isn't the most exciting thing, but it's an important skill to possess." He said jokingly but also wondering what was on Cass's mind that made him check out for a second. 

"Sorry, dean. I will focus now. Please continue." Just like that he turned everything off and put all of his attention back on learning how to pop popcorn. If Dean thinks its important then it must be. 

Dean lets his hands slide slowly down Cass's arm before he let's go, and keeps speaking. "So as I was saying. After you get it all set up all you have to do is push the popcorn button, and you're golden." He points at the button so Cass could go over, and push it. 

To follow where Dean was pointing Cass realized he would have to either go under dean's arm or take the long way around. So he quickly just ducked under dean's arm only leaving less than an inch apart for their bodies. Anytime dean was in a close proximity lately it had been causing Cass what he could only describe as strange lapses of time where he couldn't think straight. Hopefully, he wasn't possessed. 

When Cass went under his arm and wedged himself between dean, and the microwave it had caught him off guard. Cas was embarrassingly close to him, but the thing is dean liked Cass being that close. When the angel stopped mid going to the button dean thought maybe he couldn't see it. Pressing himself against Cass he swore he heard the angel swallow, but it was hard to hear over his own pounding heart. 

Cas twisted around Dean's arms noticing his heartbeat had picked up, and his breath was heavier. Making them almost nose to nose, and Cass could now feel Dean's breath on his face. Confused at the fact his hairs were starting to stand up like they were excited. 

"Cas...Pe..." Dean stopped mid-thought, and he started to wonder if Cass's eyes had always been that blue...With that, he growled quietly at sounding so girly, and for a second considered just turning around to walk away. It wasn't until he thought about what he did normally when he had these kinds of feelings. Usually, it was with a woman, but This was Cass. He was special to dean even if he never really acknowledged it. Maybe with a, he's family here or there, but this was something different. " Son of a bitch.."

Now Cass's thought he might be angry or upset. His face didn't look like either of those things making Cass even more confused. Tilting his head to one side Cass moved his face in closer checking for any signs that could tell him what was wrong with Dean.

Dean only had to move his head a little to put his lips gently on Cass's. Dean found himself so nervous he didn't do anything else and pulled away. Which let him see Cass's face instantly causing him to put his head down, and make his way out of Cass's arm. What was he thinking in the first place?

Dean's lips felt really good on Cass's and unlike when he kissed Meg he found himself wanting more. He may not know much, but he had watched many movies including porn during his time on earth. The guy always kissed again which is why he didn't get why Dean was trying to get away. Quickly going through some other movies he had seen Cass took dean by the arm bringing him back to right in front of him. Yanking in dean by the collar Cass crashed their lips together, and use his tongue to open dean's lip deepening the kiss. He felt dean's hands go on into his hair tugging, and Cass's body was reacted accordingly. At the moment only him, and dean existed. 

Sam glanced at his watch again, and when he saw time decided to go see what was taking the two so long. It's not like it wasn't normal for two to wander off, but sam really wanted his popcorn. It was the way Cass had sounded before dean left that he kept thinking about. What if Cass really had done something bad? What if Dean was now trapped? His walk moved up to a stride, and his stride became a sprint as he went to the kitchen. Sliding in the door he almost yelled out until he saw them kissing. It stopped him dead in tracks, and he tried to not make any noise. It's not like he wanted them to stop, but he wanted to say about time. They had been tiptoeing around it for months. 

Just as dean went to press Cass against the microwave he saw Sammy in the corner of his eye. He instantly stopped and stared at his brother managing to get a few words out despite his instant worry. "I can explain." 

Sam just lifted his hands in a showing of he wasn't upset. "No need to explain dean. I was actually just thinking it's about time." Sam reached over and grabbed a bag of chips of the counter. "I'm going to go start the movie. All I ask is if you go further to go to your room because we eat in here." He knew Dean would want to talk about this later and make sure Sammy was okay with it. It was something he fully supported, but he also didn't want to get into right now. With the move finally made he wanted it to continue moving so he longer had to deal with the two mooning over each other. 

Sensing the slight tension Cas decided to speak up first knowing dean was probably still focusing on the fact Sam had caught them. "I agree with sam that we should go to your room, but if you want to stop now I understand." Cass wanted to continue, but if Dean didn't want to he would except it until something happened again. 

For a second dean wanted to follow sam to talk to him and make sure he wasn't upset. It wasn't until he looked over at Cass that he changed his mind. The words registered that Caas had said, and mixed with the disheveled look of Cass's usual very put together look. His tie was partly undone, and the shirt under his trenchcoat was untucked on one side. The look in his eyes like he was waiting for Dean to make the next move made dean bite his lip. Deciding he could just explain it to Sammy later dean grabbed Cass's hand before walking off. "Let's go to my room. No nosy little brother's there." Dean didn't know what would exactly happen, but this was the start of a new chapter. There was no turning back now, and Dean would figure it out as it happened.


End file.
